


Winter Love

by Anime_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Anniversary, Cute, John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Holmes/pseuds/Anime_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where John and Sherlock have been dating for one year. The two celebrate their first anniversary together. Will one of them pop the question?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "I Do"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an adorable short Johnlock! Hope everyone likes it! This is only chapter one!

John woke from a peaceful night. Sauntering into the kitchen, there was Sherlock standing in front of the stove. John raised an eyebrow. Sherlock turned, "Good morning love!" He greeted.  
"What's all this?" John gestured to the eggs, sausage and tea.  
"It's our anniversary. A whole year, yeah!" Sherlock exclaimed. John had never seen him so excited about anything other than murder. Pulling his face in, John pressed a kiss onto Sherlock's lips. Sherlock smirked and continued cooking. "So, we can do anything you want," Sherlock offered, finishing his eggs and sausage. "We can go for a walk, stop at a cafe, hell, we could even parachute over London. I could talk Mycroft into it." Sherlock suggested.  
"Why don't we start with a few hours in? I'd love to hear that lovely violin of yours!" was John's request. With that, Sherlock speedily cleared the dishes. John noticed that he had relieved the room of the scientific clutter. Sherlock took up his violin, and began playing a bitter-sweet song John knew he had composed himself. Abruptly, Sherlock stopped playing. He stood in front of John, his hand extended. John took it, and was immediately enveloped in Sherlock's warm grasp. Spinning, twirling, and dipping Sherlock gave John the best dance of his life. John sat back down, and Sherlock took up the violin again. He finished out the song with a kiss on John's lips. "That was very nice," John commented. Sherlock frouned.  
"You didn't like it?" He pouted.  
"No, I loved it!" John reassured. It was true. "I'm just not an overexcited person," He explained. "How's about we go to the cafe down the street?" It was already noon after all.  
"Good idea," Sherlock held John's coat out for him so he could shrug it on. As the exited the flat, Sherlock turned left.  
"Sherlock," John sad grabbing his hand, "wrong way." John was all giggles. Sherlock moped disapprovingly, but couldn't resist a grin. John held tight to Sherlock's hand, as it was freezing. The middle of winter. It was beautiful though. John sat down with his cappuccino and Sherlock with a black coffee. Sherlock smiled at John, a glint in his eyes. "What?" John smiled.  
"You've got foam on your chin," He laughed as he reached across the table to wipe it off. In doing so, he knocked over hid coffee all over the table.  
"I reckon we should leave!" John suppressed a grin as he dabbed up the hot drips of coffee. Agreeing, they clasped hands. This time, Sherlock led them to the park. "It looks beautiful in the winter," John looked adoringly at his boyfriend. The two spent the next few hours wandering the park. It was now five in the evening, and it was starting to get dark. "Time to go home," John reminded Sherlock.  
"Fine," Sherlock mock moped. Sherlock encircled John with his arms. John looked up, only to be greeted by the loving, warm lips of his boyfriend. Pulling apart, they walked home, sneaking glances at each other like high school girls. They arrived at the flat, and John extracted the key from his pocket and made attempts to unlock the door with frozen fingers. A hand gloved rested on top of his. John turned to see Sherlock down on one knee. In his hand was a simple, gleaming golden ring. "Will you, ahem, marry me, John?"  
"Uh, erm, yes!" John almost cried. Why?He wasn't that kind of man. Someone started to clap. Holding hands, they walked up the stairs into the flat. Too bad no one got to see the kiss they shared that night. Sherlock had leaned in close, John the same. They kissed for a solid three minutes. They didn't 'make out' just kissed.  
"I do."


	2. Married Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking back in with Sherlock and John after four years of marriage. Sherlock is reading into everything John says a little too much, and has an emotional breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two of winter love. Hope you all like it. It's not that good, sorry!

"I'm going to the supermarket to grab some milk," John shouted down the hall to a showering Sherlock. As he stepped out of the bathroom, robe clad, Sherlock asked,  
"Would you like me to come?"   
"No it's ok, I know how much you hate shopping," John joked only it didn't feel like a joke to Sherlock. He keeps going out. He never asks me to come. Is he unhappy? Does he not love me anymore? Am I crazy? Sherlock worried. The truth was, John left on a one week business trip. Now, he was going shopping without Sherlock. But usually he would invite Sherlock, and he would turn it down. John was only gone for about ten minutes. He arrived home, and was greeted by a frantic Sherlock.  
"Do you still love me?" Sherlock demanded.  
"Of course I do!" John attempted to reassure his husband. "What makes you think I don't?" John asked.   
"You went shopping and didn't want me to come with you," Sherlock whined.   
"You offered, and I knew you where being polite and didn't actually want to come, so I spared you the 'misery' of shopping," John defended. "Do you actually think that I would stop loving you? Honestly Sherlock, I thought you where better than this. I would have expected you to know," John half yelled. He was insulted with Sherlocks lack of faith in him after four years of devotion.   
"I-I just get worried. I love you so much I can't stand the thought of losing you. That is what my nightmares are. Losing you." At this point, a single tear slipped down Sherlock's pale cheek.   
What? John thought, Sherlock Holmes crying over me? "Damn it Sherlock, calm down!" John said, Sherlock was sobbing. What the fuck? There's something seriously wrong here! John worried. After ten minutes, Sherlock had finally calmed down, but was in a state of shock. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't blink, all he was doing was breathing. "Sherlock," John prodded. All of this in one hour? I shouldn't have gone to the store. None of this would have happened! John cursed himself. He pressed his lips onto Sherlock's.   
"Hey, come on, stop being silly, I love you, and I always will," that's all John could say. His medical mind had determined that this was a mid-life crisis/emotional breakdown.  
"We're a married couple."


End file.
